to steal a kiss, steal a nose
by SomewhereAlone
Summary: "Entonces, ¿tengo que robarte la nariz para dar fe de mis sentimientos?" "No, gracias, me agrada mucho mi nariz" La hija de Hécate respondió, sonriendo, sus labios todavía cosquilleando debido al beso. "Pero puedo robar la tuya de nuevo, para dar firmeza a lo míos, por supuesto"


**N/A:** Leer en The Hidden Oracle que Miranda Gardiner está saliendo con un chico de Ares fue como una cachetada en el rostro - ¿enserio, tío Rick? ¡El Louranda merecía ser canon, por todos los dioses!

 **Disclaimer:** Percy Jackson le pertenece a Rick Riordan

 **Los créditos por la imagen de portada son de Peridorkus. **

* * *

Miranda Gardiner ladeó la cabeza, suspirando contenta.

Ligeros rayos solares entraban por la ventana de su cabaña iluminando el interior y alimentado con su luz al conjunto de flores y cactus que retozaban entre las macetas; las sombras de éstas formando un patrón sobre el piso de madera. Risas y conversaciones burbujeaban. Una brisa de verano refrescó el ambiente, y la hija de Deméter supo con certeza absoluta de que era un bello día en el Campamento Mestizo, pero no le importaba quedarse en la comodidad de su cama, con una libro para distraerse.

Después de terminar su turno en el huerto de las fresas, la chica regresó a su cabaña y tomó una larga ducha, aprovechando la ausencia de sus hermanos – para ser hijos de la diosa de la agricultura, podían llegar a ser bastante competitivos, sobre todo en cuestiones de la naturaleza. _"¡Mi flor creció mucho más rápido que la tuya!" "¡Mentiras!",_ el tipo de conversación que sólo escucharías en la cabaña número cuatro, enserio.

"¿Acaso entré al lugar equivocado?" Una voz divertida dijo. "Estoy bastante segura de que ya pasé la cabaña de Atenea"

Miranda bajó su libro y miró hacia la puerta.

Lou Ellen estaba recostado contra el marco, cruzada de brazos, y sonriendo ligeramente. Estaba vistiendo la camiseta naranja del Campamento Mestizo, junto con un par de pantalones desgastados de color azul, y unos converses negros. Las cejas de la hija de Deméter se juntaron en sorpresa al ver que en el cabello negro tinturado de la hija de Hécate había una nueva adición: rayos de color rojo.

"Me da gusto verte también, Lou Elllen"

"Aw, vamos Randa, no te pongas así"

"No me llamas Randa"

Lou soltó una risilla, y entró a la cabaña sin ser invitada. Sus ojos verdes se movían de un lado a otro, tratando de abarcar cada detalle del lugar. Las paredes estaban hechas de madera, al igual que el piso, con varias estanterías llenas de pequeñas macetas o fotografías pertenecientes a varios de los miembros de la cabaña. El olor era lo más interesante – una mezcla entre tierra mojada y retoños de primavera.

La hija de Hécate se dejó caer sobre la cama de Miranda sin previo aviso. La hija de Deméter soltó un grito, el libro resbalando de sus manos y cayendo hacia el piso. Los ojos verde apio de Lou Ellen brillaron divertidos, y soltó una carcajada, hasta que el sonido fue silenciado por una almohada golpeando su rostro.

Miranda, ya sentada en la cama, con las piernas en posición de flor de loto, y dicha almohada entre sus manos, soltó un risita. "Tu cabello" comentó inocentemente. Lou Ellen la fulminó con la mirada y pasó las manos por su cabello, acomodando los mechones que quedaron desordenados.

"No eres graciosa, Randa"

La chica rodó los ojos. "No intentaba ser graciosa, intentaba hacer que te fueras"

Pero la sonrisa en su rostro decía otra cosa – estar por su cuenta en la cabaña se volvía gradualmente aburrido y, aunque le costara admitirlo, Lou Ellen era una buena compañía. Era graciosa de una forma retorcida y mordaz, y los trucos de magia que realizaba eran sorprendentes. Una vez, incluso, la hija de la diosa de la magia le ayudó a prolongar el crecimiento de una flor de Kapadul, una hermosa flor de color blanco que sólo florece después de la medianoche y muere al amanecer; la favorita de Miranda.

"Sí, claro" Lou recogió el libro del suelo. Soltó un resoplido. "¿ _Las flores más raras del mundo_ , enserio?"

"¿Qué?" Miranda preguntó, levemente irritada.

"Nada malo, solo que es tan.." La oji-verde ladeó la cabeza. "...hijo de Deméter"

"¿Qué se supone que significa eso?" La castaña preguntó, arrugando el entrecejo.

"Sólo porque yo sea una hija de Hécate no significa que me emociona todo lo relacionado con magia" Lou explicó, dejándose caer sobre la cama, y revelando un poco de su piel pálida a través de su camiseta alzada. Miranda se sonrojó un poco, despegando la vista de inmediato. "¿Me ves leyendo _Harry Potter_ todo el tiempo?"

Miranda estaba aún más confundida. "¿No te gusta _Harry Potter_?"

"Por supuesto que me gusta. ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?"

La hija de Deméter apretó los ojos. Respiró. Uno. Dos. Tres. "¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, Lou Ellen?"

La hija de Hécate volvió a sentarse. Su cabello estaba desordenado de nuevo y Miranda resistió las ganas de pasar las manos sobre los rizos negros para arreglarlos de manera correcta. La oji-verde murmuró algo por lo bajo, mencionando un " _estúpido, Di Angelo_ ", y unió sus labios con los de ella desprevenidamente – fue corto, pero suficiente para sentir un pequeña corriente eléctrica recorrerle el cuerpo y, además, percibir el sabor a menta de los labios de Lou Ellen.

Miranda pestañeó. "Oh"

"Oh" Lou repitió.

"Me besaste"

"Sí, ¿y?"

"¿Por qué?"

Lou rodó los ojos. "Definitivamente no podrías ser una hija de Atenea" Soltó un suspiro. "Es bastante obvio por qué te besé. No ando besando gente todo el tiempo – excepto esa vez que jugamos verdad y reto con los Stolls. Urgh, besar a Cecil todavía me persigue en mis pesadillas y-"

El cuerno del almuerzo sonó.

"Salvada por la campana" Lou Ellen murmuró para si misma, y se levantó de la cama, no sin antes preguntarle a la otra chica si la iba a acompañar, pero ésta no contestó nada. La hija de Hécate suspiró, y caminó hacia la salida, dejando atrás en el interior de la cabaña a una muy confundida Miranda Gardiner.

* * *

"Nunca más tomaré consejos amorosos de ti, Di Angelo"

Lou Ellen gruñó entrando a la enfermería. Unos cuantos hijos de Apolo se giraron a verla, pero volvieron enseguida a lo suyo, al ver el estado en que la chica se encontraba – una Lou Ellen enojada no eran buenas noticias. El hijo de Hades dejó unas vendas sobre la mesa, y se giró hacia la semidiosa con una mirada entre curiosa y ofendida. A unos metros, Will Solace los miró divertido, para después volver su concentración hacia el pequeño hijo de Iris, y su tobillo adolorido, que estaba atendiendo con anterioridad.

"Te dije que hablaras con ella"

"Bueno, noticia de última hora" Lou refutó con sarcasmo. "Soy mala con las palabras"

"No para insultar"

"Por supuesto que no, amo usar insultos griegos, sobre todo con mortales" Un brillo de maldad adornó los ojos verde de Lou Ellen - ella era tan impredecible, un momento podría estar enojado y al siguiente, ya estaba feliz de nuevo. "Cada vez que hablo en griego en la escuela, lucen tan confundidos. La maestra Riggs piensa que estoy pasando por una etapa de re auto evaluación conmigo misma" Alzó de hombros. "Que no me siento satisfecha con el aspecto del idioma en mi vida y por eso el cambio"

Nico soltó un resoplido. "Parece divertido"

"A veces"

"¿Qué pasó?" El hijo de Hades preguntó, volviendo al tema de interés. "¿Qué le dijiste?"

"No dije mucho..sólo la besé"

"Genial"

Lou Ellen rodó los ojos. "Eres patético en los asuntos del amor, Di Angelo, enserio. Ahora entiendo por qué Will tuvo que dar el primer paso" Dicho rubio soltó una pequeña risa. Los ojos negros del italiano fulminaron a ambos semidioses con la mirada, pero el sonrojo que se esparcía por sus mejillas suavizó su expresión. Nico Di Angelo, sonrojándose, algo que sólo Will Solace puede lograr.

El hijo de Apolo terminó con su paciente y le dedicó una sonrisa cálida al pequeño, para luego acercarse hacia ellos. Saludó a su amiga, y le dio un corto beso en los labios a Nico, quién dejó salir un pequeño sonido de complacencia– aunque el hijo del dios de la muerte lo negara, ellos eran asquerosa mente cursi, pero a Lou no le importaba, no si Will y Nico eran felices.

"¿Qué dijo Miranda?" Will preguntó, apenas se separaron.

"Oh, ella dijo 'oh'"

El rubio arrugó los labios. "Eso no es de mucha ayuda"

"Dímelo a mí" Lou Ellen soltó un resoplido. Los ojos azul cielo de Will se posaron sobre ella, y se dio cuenta de que tenía su mirada de padre-preocupado reflejado en ellos, lo que significaba una larga charla motivacional, y ella no quería una. Estaba tranquila, tal vez no completamente bien, pero no estaba triste tampoco. Frustrada, esa era palabra, porque ni siquiera estaba segura de si Miranda la había rechazado o no, por todos los dioses.

"Solace, no" La oji-verde le interrumpió, un gruñido escapando de sus labios, mientras alzaba una mano. "No tiene caso. No funcionó, y ahora volveré a mi vida normal y corriente, tal vez hasta acepte la oferta de Cecil para aplicar un encantamiento sobre el espejo de la cabaña de Afrodita y hacer que todos se vean espantosos..."

Una pequeña risa invadió los oídos de Lou Ellen. Ella conocía esa risa, era ligera y suave como una brisa de primavera, un sonido inconfundible, perteneciente a Miranda Gardiner. La hija de Hécate giró sobre sus talones y ahí estaba la chica. Su cabello castaño estaba recogido en una coleta, mientras que sus mejillas estaban teñidas levemente de rojo, como si hubiera corrido una gran distancia - se veía extremadamente linda.

"Hola" Ella saludó, sobando su brazo derecho con timidez, al ser el centro de atención de las miradas de muchos. "Hola, Will, Nico" Los semidioses respondieron al saludo. "¿Puedo robarme a Lou por un minuto?" preguntó, alzando una ceja.

Nico sonrió levemente. "Por supuesto" Y se alejó junto con su novio, sus dedos entrelazados al caminar, hasta dónde estaba una de las hermanas del rubio, Kayla, mientras conversaban en susurros.

Miranda los siguió con la mirada, una pequeña sonrisa formándose en sus labios rosas. "Nunca pensé que llegarían a ser tan buena pareja"

Lou Ellen asintió un poco. "De alguna forma, funciona. Nico necesitaba de alguien que le ayudara a mantener la cabeza en alto, y Will lo hace" La hija de Hécate siempre molestaba al rey de los fantasmas por la diferencia de altura que existía entre él y su novio, por lo que no pudo evitar reír un poco al ver la correlación de las palabras. "Lo siento, eh, ya sabes, ¿el sol y las sombras? Algo bastante poético si me preguntas"

Miranda asintió.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, hasta que la hija de Deméter caminó unos pasos y se acercó más hacia ella, quedando separadas tan sólo por unos centímetros. Lou Ellen trataba de enfocarse en cualquier cosa, menos el olor a fresas que el cabello de Randa desprendía, o como al igual que con Nico y Will, ella le ganaba en altura a la capitana de la cabaña cuatro.

"Entonces, lo que pasó en mi cabaña.."

"Uh, si, eso, lo siento" Lou Ellen se apresuró a decir. "Si te incomodó, yo lo siento, enserio"

Mirando rió, ladeando la cabeza. "Realmente no podrías ser una hija de Atenea" Y sin previo aviso, se paró levemente en puntillas, y unió sus labios con los de la chica más alta. Esta vez, el beso no fue tan corto. Los labios de Miranda eran suaves y cálidos, moviéndose de manera sincronizada contra los de la hija de Hécate, esparciendo un leve sabor a frambuesa, éste chocando con el de la menta; una combinación perfecta.

"Oh" Lou Ellen dijo apenas se separaron.

Miranda volvió a reír. "Sí, oh" repitió. Ladeó la cabeza y unió sus dedos con los de la peli negra. "Entonces, ¿tengo que robarte la nariz para dar fe de mis sentimientos?"

"No, gracias, me agrada mucho mi nariz" La hija de Hécate respondió, sonriendo, sus labios todavía cosquilleando debido al beso, junto con una sensación de calidez recorriéndole el cuerpo, al ver que Miranda recordaba ese momento en particular de una de las reuniones de los capitanes de las cabañas. "Pero puedo robar la tuya de nuevo, para dar firmeza a lo míos, por supuesto"

* * *

"¡Pensé que era un broma!" Miranda gritó, tratando de alcanzar la mano de Lou Ellen.

Ambas dejaron la enfermería atrás, y caminaron un rato por el campamento, conversando de cosas banales, como la escuela o planes para las vacaciones de verano, hasta que finalmente decidieron dirigirse hacia la playa. La dos semidiosas estaban sentadas a las orillas del mar, la arena mojada entrando en contacto contra su ropa y manos, el olor a sal invadiendo sus fosas nasales, el viento revoloteando el cabello de ambas.

"¡Devuélveme mi nariz!"

La hija de Hécate rió, pero al notar la mirada fulminante de la castaña, colocó la nariz de Miranda de regreso en su rostro – era una nariz muy bonita, bronceada y con un conjunto de graciosas pecas, como para ser extraída mágicamente de su rostro.

La hija de Deméter sonrió.

* * *

 **N/A:** Tadá (?) Eh, traté de mantenerlo en humor/romance pero cuando Lou Ellen se sintió rechazada, casi lo vuelvo triste – no sé, mis dedos simplemente teclean, no me culpen. Y sí, el solangelo tenía que hacer una aparición, obviamente. La apariencia de Miranda nunca es descrita en los libros, pero me basé en el dibujo, así que en esta historia Miranda es de piel morena y cabello castaño

Y la Kapadul? Sí, esa flor verdaderamente existe, y es preciosa, y ni siquiera tiene un precio, porque no hay como venderla debido a su corta vida. Ya saben lo que dicen 'las cosas más bellas de la vida duran poco', ¿no?


End file.
